


Last Midnight

by FiKate



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Insomnia, M/M, Prompt Fic, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for sherlock_fangirl who wanted a Charles/Erik fic the night before Cuba and that Charles knows Erik is probably going to leave, so they have a night of slow lovemaking. I hope you like how this turned out. I enjoyed writing it.</p><p>
  <i>Then he kissed Erik as he pushed the robe off his shoulders to feel his strength, the clean lines of his body that Charles knew he was only beginning to understand.</i>
</p><p>Contains sex and nudity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingMyPerhaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingMyPerhaps/gifts).



Charles knew that he had to get a good night’s sleep before they took off for Cuba in the morning but all of his normal strategies weren’t working. When he couldn’t backward, he found himself trying to estimate the numbers of ships that would be sent and soon stopped. This felt worse than the night before his dissertation, because it wasn’t just words that he was sharing but the truth of all of them. It was also a chess match between Erik and he against Shaw with mutants and war at stake.

At the point where he was about to use harsher measures, his door opened and Erik wearing a robe over his pajama pants looked in on him, “Do you know, I think I’ve figured out how to hear you think?”

He didn’t mean to laugh, but Erik was there as if called, “Oh, how’s that?”

Erik walked in, shutting the door behind him before he sat down on the bed, running his hand over Charles’ back, “You’re quieter and you worry, so tonight you will be thinking too much.”

The steady movement of his hand finding every place where he was tense felt wonderful and Charles began to allow himself to relax, “Are you here to keep me from overthinking?”

Erik hesitated before answering and Charles thought of their last conversation during chess, how no matter how much they cared for each other, what they wanted was different, “Yes, I will.”

“Good, you know how to do it best,” Then he kissed Erik as he pushed the robe off his shoulders to feel his strength, the clean lines of his body that Charles knew he was only beginning to understand. Erik smiled against his kiss as he muttered about wooden buttons while Charles untied his robe. 

He wanted to savor tonight and as he felt Erik’s and body pressed to him, he groaned as Erik open his mind and say in his head, _We have time. The plane won’t leave without us._

The confidence in Erik’s mental voice plus his skilled fingers that teased his nipple made it hard for Charles to think a response, but he could feel Erik’s laughter and pleasure. They had time tonight. He meant to do more than just kiss but Erik took control, one hand on his nipple, the other pulling down his pants to tease him with slow caresses along his butt and down his thighs. Erik kissed him as Charles got his hand into Erik’s hair and felt his desire seem to mesh with his. As he thrust against him, Erik seemed to make every motion slower, stretching out each moment of pleasure until Charles lost track of any thoughts. When he came on Erik’s stomach, Erik smiled down at him and for a moment, Charles thought he felt regret. He knew everything would change tomorrow and that might mean a future without nights like this, but that was only one option. Every chess game has many ways to end as every choice ripples outward to alter all it touches.

Once he felt like he could breathe steadily, he fully pulled his pants away and Erik’s as Erik watched with his cheshire cat smile, the one that said he knew everything in Charles’ mind. The smile gave him hope as he kissed Erik, a hand in his hair as he explored the scars and sinews of him and he felt Erik’s hands once more. Soon he couldn’t tell his gasps and moans from Erik’s as they lost themselves in each other, this night was theirs.


End file.
